Her Secert
by GoodLuckMother
Summary: Inoue has a secert, it's hers alone.


"Orihime all that food must go into your boobs!"

Cliché and typical comments came from her usual lunch group, she was used to this... I mean how could she not be? There wasn't anything strange about it. Not at all... Even her honorable friend Tatsuki cackled at the carefree comments directed towards Inoue's weight. If Inoue were in any type of harm, any type! Physical or mental! Tatsuki would be there to save the day! Tatsuki had nothing to save Inoue from, right?

She smiled as she bit into her onion pickle yogurt.

Inoue smiled carefree as she stood in produce aisle, she felt at ease. Like a painter with his paintbrush, a sailor on a boat, or an alien with an abducted hillbilly.

_A young Inoue gave a smile, a glare, and pout into the Mirror. It took her 5 years to get her dream length but now..._

_Whack_

_"Eek!" As quickly as Inoue's mouth made a noise it quickly shut, she had develop a small phobia of people since the attack. That was normal, right? Nothing too fear or cause concern. Inoue quickly judged the bathroom surroundings deciding where the safest area to hide._

_Bingo! The last stall!_

_Inoue quickly rushed into the stall curling into a ball in the farthest corner._

_"Please don't hear me, please don't see me" Inoue silently prayed covering her mouth._

_"God! Can you believe Shishi! Forcing his tongue down my throat like that!" A young girl grumble towards her female follower before crouching over the sink where the young Inoue stood not too long ago... They were pretty, if you could see past there flour make up that is._

_"I wasn't see you complaining" her friend mutter before following her friend in same position over the sink._

_*COUGH*_

_*HACK*_

_*COUGH*_

_Grey pupils widen, Inoue cold feel her muscle tissue tense as she watch the scene unfold in front of her, Beautiful, high school girls, who are loved..._

_*HACK*_

_Inoue hiccuped as she sat on the kitchen floor; along with her on the cold surface, layed contents from her refrigerator. Miscellaneous foods lay scattered, some open, some empty..._

_She wasn't sure it was from the coffee beans mix with cold chicken or from all the tears she had shed. Sora was supposed to be here! It was 10pm on a Monday night... She could feel and hear, her heart beat against her chest._

_"This is a normal night, Sora asleep down the hall... He's going to come in here any moment now, and he's going to tell me to go bed. Because I have s-chool, i-n morning"_

_A small whimper escaped from her lips, although she felt too tired to even make a sound. She quickly grabbed piece of bread with one hand and other grab mustard sauce and silently chomp on the contents. She wasn't sure why she did that; maybe she needed a sense of normal and familiar. To eat._

_"An-y mo-ment... now."_

_She could feel the mustard sauce and tear strain on her face, she silently wonder what the color look liked? Either way it left a stain on outside... The odd mixture of the two burned the back of throat._

_"An-y.."_

_Inoue tightly closed her eyes as she felt new load of tears spilling, grabbing peanut butter she quickly added a spoonful._

_"Mom-ent-"_

_She didn't make the toilet._

This was her territory, it belonged to her. It will always stay that way too. Never go away.

Her first time? She felt carefree almost, no real pain. Thinking of all combination's that would make her-

"Let's see now, pickles, seaweed, shrimp, strawberries, eggs, Ketchup, Ichigo, Rukia, Onions... Ichigo and Rukia!"

Inoue silently felt her heart slow, stop and silently speed up again, as she gazed outside the window of her two friends walking down the street oddly close.

"Inoue you're so skinny! What's your secret?"

*HACK*

Inoue smiled, she seems to always smile into the toilet after it was all set in done. Onions, apples, and peanut butter combination for success!

One of her recipe always put a smile on her face, the one thing she could count on... Making it end, making it go away. It was all dizzy mess she was addicted to. How she was able to control it for once. It wasn't like...

Like her brother and her love for ichig-

*HACK*

*FLUSH*

Staring dumbfounded into toilet,

She loved to watch the colors flush away.

Another smile, always guaranteed.

"Secret?"

"_It's my secert" _


End file.
